


Dress me up!

by eposicee



Series: 2012 Christmas [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Costumes, Fanart, Fluffy, Humour, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eposicee/pseuds/eposicee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur decides the costumes for them both to Christmas party, Merlin definitely doesn't like his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress me up!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qwerty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/gifts).



> Secret Santa 2012, for dear xsmoonshine. Thanks Alby for beta, Shroomie and Amphy for cheerleading, and Ruth to hold the fest ;D

  



End file.
